Bitter Like Me
by TenshiKaitou
Summary: It all started five years ago when Sasuke left to seek power over at Orochimaru's. What he did not expect of is that his departure will change Naruto drastically into a bitter young man who seems to have lost his smile forever. (KakaNaru; ItaNaru; SasuNar
1. Prelude

**Bitter Like Me (Series)**

Disclaimer: As if I could come up with something so interesting.

Summary: To kill Itachi, Sasuke left Konoha to seek power over at Orochimaru's side. What he did not think of is that his departure would affect Naruto so deeply.

Pairings: Definitely SasuNaru. Some ItaNaru. As for the third pairing, I was thinking of GaarNaru, or maybe NejiNaru, or KakaNaru...? Argh, can't make up my mind.

A/N: Initially, this started out as a two-parts one-shot. However, after I reread it again, I realized the potential of developing it into a series filled with angst, hate and love. So taa-daa, the re-posted version...though the Prelude is exactly the same unedited version as before. Gomen.

* * *

Prelude

_Konoha. His hometown. A place he once loved. Displayed before him in a splaying night scene, the proud blonde who stood atop the Hokage tower, looked down disdainfully. Oh, how he hate it now. The memories that it brought back to him was with its majority bitterness and they just made him want to cringe. Furrowing his brows, the man brushed off the disturbing thoughts and focused blue eyes on the full moon instead. He seemed like he was waiting for something or maybe even someone. _

_Time shifted slowly, dragging on a long night as engulfing darkness has shadows breaking and forming under the faint twilight. In the midst of the winding streets, a lone person danced lightly through the deserted lanes, expertly maneuvering his way around the Leaf Village like a forgotten image, not demanding attention. However, as much as that said person tried to hide his presence, it did not go unnoticed by the blonde who was surveying from the top. Pleased that his target has finally showed, the man smirked sadistically, eyes bleeding to a wild red._

_Jumping onto the railings, he perched precariously on the edge in a hunched crouch, scrutinizing eyes followed the fleeing figure. He knew where that person was heading for. It was so predictable. Chuckling shortly, the blonde tensed his shoulders and pushed off from the railing with his hands and feet. Falling head-first and freely, he then did a saving somersault which placed him gracefully on some random rooftop. Not breaking in his fluid movement, he swiftly bounced over all the roofs in a steady chase after his target, his step-hold firm and quiet in the breathing silence._

_He tailed the man through the narrow lanes, out of Konoha and a little distance more to a large field. Under the wavering moonlight, the tall grass fluttered to and fro in the gentle wind like a sea of dark green waves. As expected, the other guy immediately zoomed in on a massive gravestone situated in the middle of the flowing meadow. The stonework was done in intricate and elegant granite which gleamed with a magnificent and imposing aura. Watching intently, the blonde bored himself for another few minutes until his impatience decided for him. He then stepped out from the shadows, dropping his chakra-concealing shield and giving away his presence. Immediately, the target whirred around to face him-the intruder._

_"How nice to see you again..." The blonde greeted in a cold voice as he watched the man widened his onyx eyes in astonished recognition, "Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"Naruto..." the one named Sasuke breathed in reply, taking a step closer to him._

_"Who else?" he sneered unpleasantly, a trimmed eyebrow arched sarcastically._

_An uneasy silence followed as the Uchiha heir regarded the changed blonde in what could be guiltiness and sorrow. "How have you been these past five years?" he finally settled to ask, voice soft to the ears._

_"Do you really care?"_

_**You broke me the day you left...**_

_"Yes..." Sasuke answered promptly, eyes never leaving the figure that stood before him once. Reaching out a hand, he made as if to touch the other guy but halted when he received a glare._

_"Don't touch me..." Naruto hissed back, red eyes narrowing on the offending hand._

_"You still hate me for leaving you." the raven-haired guy said blandly, "I'm sorry."_

_"You're sorry?" the blonde laughed, "Don't you think it is a little too late for that now?"_

_Sasuke bowed his head, suddenly finding it hard to look the other in the eyes. His guts wrenched together in a tight knot as he finally realized the extent of damage he has did to the once genki man. Oh, how much he would give up to turn back time. "I love you, Naruto." He admitted quietly, as though it was to redeem himself for the hurt he inflicted on the blonde._

_"You love me?" Naruto spat, clenching his fists. As suddenly as the anger came, he deflated again and sauntered purposefully towards the Uchiha heir. Leaning his slim body into the other's, he came intimately close to Sasuke. His once childish and innocent features has softened over the years into a sensuous and beautiful face. Peering into those familiar onyx eyes, Naruto whispered into his ears, "Or is it because you just can'tforget the joys of fucking me senseless? ForI knowthe **other Uchiha **did..."_

_Sasuke stiffened immediately. His breath hitched erratically as he looked back at the blonde, hoping to see that the last comment was just a joke made to kid him. And yet, he was met by clear honest grinning eyes. "No. You're just saying that to spite me." he choked softly._

_"Why should I do that?" the blonde replied offhandedly, turning away from the raven-haired boy._

_"Because you're angry at me for leaving you..."_

_"Well, then all the more I should have do that! You leave for Orochimaru, and I leave for Itachi. Aren't we even that way?" Naruto laughed harshly._

_**I want to make you hate me the way I hate you now.**_

_"I don't believe you..."_

_Shifting slightly on one foot, the blonde peered over his shoulder at Sasuke in a thoughtful look. "Hm...Then come here again tomorrow night. I should personally see to have you convinced." Naruto baited him, a full-fledged grin on his lips. Without a goodbye, he then disappeared in a small gust of whirlwind, his last words echoing into the night. "Remember...Tomorrow night."_

_TBC...?_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto. Not. Mine.

Pairing: SasuNaru. ItaNaru. KakaNaru. (Waaaaaai, you made me sounds like a slut - Naruto)

A/N: Haha, dear readers, you probably want to know what Naruto wants to do ne? Don't tell you…At least not yet. The truth will reveal itself in the Epilogue which is still quite a long way away. Bwahahahaha. A hint? Let just say it is something sadistic and disrespectful.

Overall Warning: Yaoi. Otherwise, dark themes and angst.

* * *

_**Five Years Ago…**_

Evening found the Valley of the End a blank of sorrowful silence. The tense fight that has taken place a few hours ago between two best friends has finally ended in painful conclusion; Uchiha Sasuke was the winner. Few miles away, a certain copy ninja sped towards this particular destination, not relenting in his urgent pace to reach forth. Overhead, the once blue sky was now torn apart by the threat of black clouds. Thunder rumbled momentarily and nearby, a fleet of birds took flight in fright. Then, the first drop of rain splattered to the water-logged dirt, followed by another and another. Lightning flashed, highlighting the two figures, one lying down and the other hovering over, in sharp contrast of shadows and light. Sasuke looked down from his point of vantage, upon the sweet innocent face of an oblivious Naruto and his heart pangs. Painstakingly, he bend over to crouch beside the blonde.

"Sorry…Naruto." the dark-haired boy sighed quietly, his breath coming out in a ghostly puff. With that said, he then placed his hitai-ate on the ground and stood up again, stalking away calmly; a shadow retreating into the forest and further away from Konoha. In his wake, wind howled pitifully and rain started to pour in torrential, drenching everything in its cold aftermath.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, why is Naruto healing so slowly?" 

"I can't be too sure, but I think that gaki is disallowing the kyuubi to heal him."

"What?! Really?!"

"Hai, I feared that to be true."

"Bu..but...why?"

"I don't know too."

"So, when is he going to wake up? He has been unconscious for days already."

"Theoretically said, it should be any time soon. But…"

"But…?"

"It depends on his choice."

"His choice?"

"Hai. If Naruto chose to slumber on in his comatose state, nobody can force him to wake up."

"You mean he could sleep on like this for months, years or even forever if he refuses to wake? No! Hokage-sama, there must be something you can do! Surely, there must be some methods..."

"Iruka, get a hold on yourself. I'm certain that Hokage-sama has tried her best."

"…"

"Maybe it is for the best. At least Naruto could avoid the fate of facing the harsh reality."

"He is such a special boy."

"I know, Iruka, I know. Afterall, Naruto is one of my precious students too."

* * *

_Few Months Later…_

The autumn day settled to a lazy afternoon with an occasional sigh of breeze that ruffled the pristine white curtains of a sparsely decorated hospital room. To the side, upon a narrow bed, lay an unconscious blonde. He looked gaunt and deathly pale, baby fats lost over the months of living solely on substances fed into his veins through IV tubes. If not for the constant beeping of the heart monitor, and the gentle rise and fall of his chest, he could have been passed off as dead easily.

Under the gentle assault of the wind, his soft golden locks fanned out upon his heart-shaped face. On his lips, was a hint of a frown that marred his otherwise serene expression. For a moment, eyeballs lolled behind closed lids and fine lashes fluttered disturbingly.

_**- Flash - **"Sasuke...Please return. Everyone back at Konoha needs you." Naruto pleaded, tone soft with desperation. "Me too." -**Flash** -_

Somewhere in-between, a finger twitched.

_**- Flash - **A hand shot out and tightened around Naruto's neck, strangling mercilessly, while the other fist paused before the guy's stomach. "I. Am. Not. Going. Back. With. You." Sasuke snarled ferociously at his confused friend, and punched him hard in the midsection, sending the poor boy flying over the edge of the statue and into the plunge pool below with a loud splash. - **Flash -**_

Out of the blue, the heart monitor skipped a beat and beeped erratically.

-_** Flash **- "The future is not where Konoha and my dreams are..." the Uchiha heir proclaimed calmly to Naruto who widened his eyes in hurt. - **Flash **-_

A moan grappled the peaceful silence. "Nnn..."

_**- Flash - **The water cushioned Naruto's fall. Spluttering to the surface, the boy glared at the other and cursed quietly, "You're actually serious about this…damn it!"_

_"Yeah. I'm serious. I intended to kill you." the simple reply was yet so bitterly cold when spoken from the dark one. _

_"Do you no longer considered me as your friend? Everything we did together as team7…was it all meaningless to you?" Naruto cried. _

_"It was not meaningless to me. You've become my closest friend. And that's why…that's why it is worthy to kill you…"_

_"I still don't get it. But you're serious about killing me, Sasuke." -** Flash -**_

A fine tremble ran through Naruto's body as his fingers twitched once again.

-_** Flash - **They rushed at each other again, bend on making the other surrender and possibly die. As one charged up with a ball of crackling chidori, the other answered with a swirling orb of rasengan. **Can you kill me calmly, Sasuke? **Naruto thought when his blue eyes met cold ebony ones. - **Flash -**_

Beads of perspiration rolled down his pale forehead.

_**- Flash - **For a short minute, Sasuke held Naruto's gaze seriously as though telling him that he really was going to aim for his heart in the next strike. And, he did. _

_**Maybe I was the only one who thought we were friends. **The kyuubi-boy choked softly on his blood, his mouth gurgling full with it. - **Flash -**_

Naruto shot up from the bed, eyes wide open. Awake. Just at the moment, the door opened to admit a nurse into the room. "…Doctor, Doctor, Uzumaki is awake!" she immediately ran out again, screaming.

* * *

The days that followed found that particular hospital room a sharp contrast of unrest over its previous peacefulness. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka and many others have came to visit the blonde, only to be ignored completely. Each time, Naruto seemed more withdrawn, turning his back on them and burrowing under the sheets. Nobody could made him talk, nor smile. He was not Naruto. 

"For kami's sake! Naruto, talk to me!" Tsunade burst out angrily, hands clenched around the collar of Naruto's flimsy hospital robe. Without reservation, she shook him hard, screaming all the while for some reactions. However, the blonde just gazed blankly into a distance, head rocking to and fro violently with her movements.

"Hokage-sama, stop it. You're going to hurt him." Iruka protested feebly, eyes shimmering with tears.

"Tsunade, listen to that chuunin's words. Tsunade!" Jiraiya interfered then, stepping in to clasp big hands around the female's shoulders, restraining her from further crazier actions.

All the while, Kakashi remained silent, a frown visibly mapped against the cloth of his mask.

"B..but, he wouldn't talk. And…smile. Naruto wouldn't smile." The 50-year old hiccuped in broken, stammered cries, turning to bury herself in Jiraiya's embrace.

"Naruto, see what have you done? You made Tsunade cried. You made the Hokage cried. Hokages don't cry." The white-haired sennin growled sternly. "Stop this nonsense, brat."

Seconds ticked by and nobody made a move. Once again, tense silence was resumed. Outside, a gust whistled passed the tree-tops, scattering golden-red leaves all over the ground. Far off to the horizon, the sun descended, dipping the sky in a blaze of bright maroon-orange. Everything seemed so beautiful.

Yet, tense silence was what the blonde preserved.

* * *

Shafts of sunlight showered down on a small stream which happily gurgled its way beneath a red bridge. Atop the contraption, stand a lonely pink-haired genin whose emerald eyes were staring glassily into the sparkling water. Clutched in her left hand, was a photo of Team 7 together with their Sensei. Weary of the thoughts that ran in her mind, Sakura sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. 

"Yo." A single syllable murmured was what announced Hatake Kakashi's presence to the troubled gal.

Swirling around, Sakura looked almost accusingly at her sensei for interrupting her 'quiet' time and blurt out a 'hi'.

Thoroughly not disturbed by her glare, the silver-haired jounin settled himself comfortably on a tree-branch, a sad look in his single visible eye. "Naruto has been awake for several days already."

"I…know."

"Then why didn't you visit him?"

"I…I…don't know what to say to him."

"But still, you should visit him."

"…"

"At least show him you cared enough to make the trip down to the hospital. Afterall, you are his only remaining teammate."

"You're saying it as though Sasuke has died!"

"Don't twist my words. You know what I mean exactly, Sakura."

"…Is this visit really that necessary? He failed to bring Sasuke back…I may scream at him."

"You are just being difficult. Wait 'til you see the state Naruto is in. You wouldn't even have the heart to accuse him of anything."

"No matter what I say, you still want me to go then…"

"You can't ignore the inevitable."

On this note, the pink-haired gennin sighed most audibly and hunched over the railings, defeated. A few strands of her hair, fell free from its headband and overcast her emerald eyes in cryptic shadows.

"Catch." Kakashi added promptly and threw something towards her. In the shift of air, a compact item flew in the direction of Sakura and clanked to the cemented ground.

As immediately as she recognized the object, her body stiffened while twin pupils dilated, widening in shock. A small gasp slipped from her lips as she bent hesitantly over to retrieve the said item.

It was Sasuke's hitai-ate.

* * *

The door swung shut behind Sakura, bringing her to the existence of a dimly lit hallway. Down the long passage, on the other far end, was the only other door that led out of this rectangular void. At the same time, it was also the same door that would led her to see the person she did not want to see most at the moment. Leaning forth, the pink-haired gennin lift her left foot up as though to make a step forward. However, hesitation made her paused in mid-action as wide emerald eyes darted to and fro, observing the elongated shadows on the grayish-white walls. Somehow, she felt intimidated by the darkened hallway which was pretty ironic considering what occupation she did. 

By then, the silence within that space was breathing almost too loudly for her comfort. Inhaling sharply, Sakura broke into a short run, skidding across the polished floor. Her right hand reached out desperately for the looming doorknob, twisting it even before her body reached the destination completely. In her rush, Sakura roughly pushed open the door with her body and slipped into the room. Once inside, she collapsed back against the door, slamming it shut behind her. The noise momentarily startled the room's blonde occupant, and he dove back into his covers, not even turning once to face her.

"Naruto…We need to talk."

* * *

_Few Minutes Following Sakura's Entrance_

A silver-haired jounin strode into Konoha's hospital, lazily slouched with both hands tucked in his vest's pockets. Stopping over at the check-in counter, he was about to sign in at the vistors' list when he spotted Sakura's name scrawled neatly at the top.

'So she did come afterall.' Kakashi thought, left eye crinkling up in a pleased arch.

Feeling slightly relieved for the first time since days from Naruto's waking, he softly whistled to himself and made way towards the ICU wing.

* * *

"NARUTO! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Sakura yelled, fists tightened around the blanket which the blonde hid under. "CAN YOU FACE ME? I GOT SOMETHING TO PASS YOU!" 

Without reservation, she tugged at the cloth, trying hard to untangle the quivering mass from it. Frustrated and angry, she growled lowly and pulled with her life. A wide jerk later, she succeeded in tossing the blanket away. Smirking almost victoriously, the pink-haired gennin then shoved the mentioned item in his face. It was then did she really focused on his face…

* * *

Kakashi twisted the doorknob and stepped expectantly into room. However, what he saw next is a total different sight from his expectation. His eyes first caught on the fact that Sakura was backed up against the wall beside the entrance, body quivering and face faulted in an expression of utter disbelief. Her mouth was hanging wide open while eyes bulged comically wide, arms swinging slightly at the sides. A helpless stutter barely escaped from her lips. Immediately, the jounin sensei focused his attention on the source she was looking on-**_Naruto…_**

_TBC…?

* * *

A/N: I've decided! This fic is going to be pure angst and tragedy all the way! Wheeeee, aren't I evil? But…minna-san, do not despair! I'll specially write a branch fic from this with a happy ending too. That is if you guys want me to…Otherwise, just a tragedy ending for you. Wouldn't want to waste my time, would I?_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Get a clue would ya? My autograph worth crap.

Pairing: SasuNaru. ItaNaru. KakaNaru. (I'm getting to their parts, erm, soon?)

A/N: OMG, ya guys haven't bail on me yet? WOOT!

_Italics _: Song (_My Immortal by Evanescence_)

- **Flash** - _Blah Blah Blah_ - **Flash** - : Flashback

* * *

Never would in Hatake Kakashi's whole life would he expect to see what his eyes beheld before him now. Somehow, this scene seemed so surreal that he was almost sure that it was a genjutsu. Almost. 

Everything was just wrong. So wrong. Too wrong. Fate has played the joke too cruel this time and the evidence was finally showing like an un-mendable crack upon that once beautiful porcelain. That youthful face which always hold a smile, either cocky, happy or impish, was suddenly so void, as though the facial muscles have forgotten, forgotten how to show all positive emotions. Cerulean eyes which used to sparkle with life, were now dull with pain and sorrow. Even worse, where pupils were supposed to be, demon slits have substituted them in an replacement upon blue irises.

And in those haunted eyes, the world was stained a sickly red. A blinding red that flowed freely down his pale cheeks as tears, tears of _blood_. Knees raised to his chest in a fetal crouch, and both hands cupped tightly to his ears, the boy rocked to and fro in his unstable state. His crazed gaze was focused on the item Sakura brought over. It was something of _his_. Why was it here at all?

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

A bubble of protest crawled desperately along his throat, trying to form itself into a scream. But there was no sound, albeit his mouth was wide open. Memories rushed through his mind, shards of the past, tearing and twisting inside. He choked. Why was it here at all? Why was _his_ hitai-ate here at all? Fitfully, he thrust out his legs and kicked the object away from himself, unable to bear any close distance to it. In his confused mind, the boy continuously chanted 'Get it away from me. Get it away from me.' As though a glaring nightmare, it reminded him of their mission, his failure, and _his_ betrayal.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Kakashi could only stare. Because nothing seemed appropriate to say, nor do now. Beside him, Sakura remained in shock. In her mind, she barely registered the thought that the person before her was not Naruto. It was just a monstrosity of a doll Fate has put in placed of her blonde teammate. A broken doll.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

There was nobody home in those eyes. There was no Naruto.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating mind_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

Yet, his soundless scream continued to deafen the silence. The silent words formed a plea for help, help to break free from his mind of insanity.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

And blood continued to cascade down his face as tears.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_**- Flash -** 'Maybe I'm the only one who thought we were friends.' Naruto thought, mouth gurgling full with blood. As a dribble of that thick red liquid slipped passed his lips, he can't help but winced at the pain that coursed through his being. Looking down to where Sasuke's arm has punctured through, the meaning of being betrayed was finally written clearly before the blonde's very eyes. And kami(god), it hurts so bad. - **Flash -**_

Like a horror movie, this specific broken image played in his mind repeatedly. Repeatedly.

* * *

He struggled throughout the whole time they restrained him, thrashing and kicking in panic. It was after tremendous efforts that Naruto was put to rest again. Even then, his last sanctuary was snatched and torn apart by nightmares as everybody present in the room watched the boy twisted restlessly in his sleep. A frown was etched deeply into his brows while tears continued to flow still. The only assurance to them was those tears were no longer of blood. 

"He can't speak." Iruka stated haltingly, choking back a broken laugh at the irony of this situation. "Naruto can't speak."

"How is this possible?" Kakashi asked tersely, turning to face the silent Hokage.

Noting the angry vibes Tsunade was giving off from under her seemingly calm composure, Shizune spoke up instead. "Tsunade-sama has given Naruto-kun a full body check-up and diagnosed him as perfectly healed. Therefore, this problem of him being unable to talk was not caused by his injuries…The most reasonable explanation is…"

"Traumatized! The poor boy is traumatized beyond words. And this 'heart' problem of his is preventing him from talking!" a clear voice interrupted, growling fiercely, forcing everyone to turn their attention from Shizune to her. Even with her back to everybody, they could still tell the Hokage's vivid anger at the sight of her tense shoulders, clenched fists and wavering genjutsu.

"What actually happened at the Valley of the End?" Iruka finally whispered sadly to the uncomfortable silence.

Nobody answered him.

* * *

Moments later found a still fuming Hokage storming out of the hospital room, with Kakashi flanking her. Iruka and Shizune had decidedly stayed behind to take care of the blonde. Snapping her fingers in a no-nonsense way, Tsunade summoned the ANBU captain who appeared immediately before her. 

"Your orders, Hokage-sama?" the masked ninja bowed respectfully to her and asked quietly.

Lifting her chin, Tsunade looked haughtily down at the ANBU captain. In a cold voice, she said to Kakashi's chagrin, "I hereby announced Uchiha Sasuke as an S-class missing nin."

"Wait, Hokage-sama! Please reconsider!" the silver-haired jounin tried to intercept the furious female, to no avail. She simply ignored him. However her next words made him froze in place.

"There are to be hunter-nins after this dangerous man. I want him to be caught. Alive…or **_dead_**." Tsunade bared her teeth in an ugly smirk. Sweeping passed the ANBU, she slammed the exit door behind her, leaving behind the captain and a stunned Kakashi in her wake.

**TBC…**as usual with a ???

* * *

A/N: Kami, writing a series always drain my strength and make me lazier than Shikamaru, if that is possible at all. And I know, I'm a slowpoke to drag the story so long. Sue me. But review nevertheless! And, I promised to thank each and single one of ya next time! Really…as soon as I can stop looking at the wall…(sweatdrops) 

P.S Anybody need a mood lifter, read my newest one-shot. It is something silly, as told by others.


	4. Chapter 3, Part 1

**Title: Bitter Like Me**

**Chapter: Three, Part One**

* * *

White curtains fluttered in the dancing breeze, flimsy material sweeping softly over the window sill. Beyond the veil, a golden dusk followed the setting sun into a warm night. 

Slumped lazily in a chair, Kakashi flipped through his favourite book half-heartedly, only to look up every now and then. As the outside world gradually quietened down, he watched his blond charge thoughtfully, who twisted restlessly in bed. Even under his pill-induced rest, Naruto cried continuous trails of tears. They flowed down his pale whiskered cheeks in never-ending rivulets, like a dreadful curse, threatening to etch a permanent reminder on his pretty face.

Witnessing this painful display of vulnerability, the silver-haired jounin could not help but sigh in guilt. If only he did not teach Sasuke the terrible technique of Chidori, then he would not have to find Naruto broken by that particular jutsu. It felt as though he had hurt the boy himself.

But of course, there must be something else the ebony-haired avenger did to leave the once hyperactive and cheerful kyuubi-bearer in such a pitiful state; something only he himself and Naruto knew. Frowning at this point, Kakashi tucked his little orange book away and resumed looking at the sleeping Naruto. That night, he stayed vigilant by his student's side.

* * *

Morning came. Feeling more than a little hungry, Kakashi stood to make a leave. As he hovered over Naruto, he got this impusive urge to kiss those tears stained cheeks. The ex-ANBU resisted. Instead, slender fingers strayed forward to comb through those golden sun-kissed strands, gently fingering their surprisingly soft texture. Over the night, he has learnt two facts about the kyuubi-bearer. The first fact has made Kakashi felt shame and foolishness, for he finally realised how much he has been neglecting his other two students in order to indulge in Sasuke. Guilt made him cringe as last night revealed to him that the most vulnerable one among them three was actually Naruto, not the Uchiha heir. 

Sighing yet again, he straightened up, removed the wilted flowers from its vase and headed for the exit.

"I'll be back soon, Naruto. Wait for me." the older ninja whispered quietly. Taking another lingering look at the sleeping blonde, Kakashi marveled at the second fact that he has discovered about Naruto.

"You've grown. Really grown into a fine...and _beautiful_ young man, Naruto. And to think that I've only notice it now. I really was blind ne..."Ending his words with a sad smile, the silver-haired jounin then stepped out of the room andshut the door behind him with a soft click.

**TBC...**Hopefully

* * *

A/N: Arghh, short chapter! Gomen! This took me 3 or 4 days to write, and still it reads crappy. (T.T) And no, don't ask me what happened to the _other_ days. (sweatdropped)Seriously, I feel like giving up on this fic. I could not concentrate at all! Waaai, if I continue at this terrible standard, I probably lose all my readers.Kami...By the way, **I need a Beta-Reader**. That was what someone told me. Heh, though I have only the slightest idea of what a Beta-reader does, I guess I should just go ahead and ask for one. Anybody interested to mess up my story? Send me an email. (Email Add. in My Profile) No spam please! **

* * *

A/N: As promised. I'm here to thank my wonderful reviewers! You guys rocks! No...not that stone rock...Erm...never mind.**

**Night-Owl123:** (Look at the date you reviewed and today's date) Darn, gomenasai! I'll try harder or faster next time!

**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind:** Yep, Sasuke is forever the meanie. Heh heh heh, I love to make him torture Naruto emotionally. Well, maybe a little physically too.

**Fallen Dragon:** Kawaii! (squeals and glomps) Seriously, Igot some kind of fetish for those symbols smilies.

**BlueStar123:** Gawh ha ha, why thank you! And as to whether they catch the traitor...maybe...maybe not...(winks) I can't tell you, can I?

**plur:** Glad you like the angst! It tends to getboring after a while though. Psst, don't tell anybody I said that. As to howNaruto meets Itachi...? It is quite predictable actually. Think about it.

**Licht Sieger:** Good to hear that.Thank you so much!

**lazEbum:** You liked it! Honto? Yippeee, thanks!

**Momochi Zabuza:** ah hah ha, you are so adorable! (stretches your face) Thanks for staying with me so long. And yes, that is what I intend to do when I 'lured' Sasuke away. Kufufufufu. So Kakashi can slowly win the broken-hearted Naruto over...And then they will proceed on to ahem ahem...(knocks self out) Joking!

**sansty-san:** Arigato . By the way, I like your nick!

**cheerful-pinkstar:** Sure! Let's all work harder together!

**Yuen-chan:** Ahhh..gomen, my fault! I forgot to remind the previous reviewers of BLM to reread the chappies. Gomen again! (bows lowly) I'm sohappy you came back to read this fic again.Thank you for your review!

**A/N: My gratitude also goes out to reviewers from chapter 1 & 2, whom I did not address above. Thank you all, minna-san!**


	5. Chapter 3, Part 2

**Title: Bitter Like Me**

**Chapter: Three, Part Two**

**

* * *

**

_Italics - (Naruto's Dream)_

_He was three years old again. Young, helpless and weak. Around him, crowds of strangers gathered to sneer menacingly at him. He was confused, so confused. Tears blinded his big innocent blue eyes momentarily._

_"Murderer!"_

_"Go to hell!"_

_The people had melted into a faceless mass, that closed about him tightly. He could not see where one body starts and where the other ends. It was as though those villagers were seamlessly sewn together into a cloth which bounded him motionless. He has nowhere to escape._

_"Evil creature!"_

_"You don't deserve to live! Die!"_

_Those harsh words were thrown continuously at the poor boy. It was nothing like physical abuse, however, the hurt was still there. Raw and painful. Merciless comments that lodged themselves into his young heart. He flinched each time someone jeered. Why do they treat him thus? What were his 'sins'? He did not understand. At all._

_"Help." he finally opened his mouth, and a whimper came forth. "Someone, help me."_

_For a moment, nothing changed. The faceless crowds around continued to darken until they were just ghostly apparitions which haunted him determindedly. Suddenly, the chatter died down to a soft drone and a clear path opened up amongst the villagers. Another boy, with dark ebony hair, cold ember eyes and pale, pale skin, sauntered over to him._

_He knew that dark boy. Sasuke. That was the raven-haired boy's name. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.Sasuke. The name has such a comforting and beautiful ring to it, and he could not help but chant it mentally. Sasuke must be here to save him._

_Smiling, a hopeful gleam shined in those cerulean eyes. Tilting his head upwards, he expectantly waited for Sasuke to come closer. To save him. To free him from this ring of humans._

_Finally, the beautiful ember eyes stared down at him from directly above. Without hesitation, Sasuke reached out a pale hand and gently grasped his chin. He then brought their faces closer. Those pale lips parted to say..._

_"Bakemono. (Monster)"_

_The confused boy started at the curse, blue eyes widening in shock. No. No. No. Not Sasuke too._

_"Bakemono." the raven-haired boy repeated again in monotone, fingers digging into his delicate flesh, gripping harder and harder by the minute._

_"No," he tried to scream, but choked instead. He thrashed about, trying to breathe normally._

Naruto woke violently, struggling limbs all tangled up in the blanket. Wheezing badly, he felt reality washed over him in a quick, sharp rush, and then he knew immediately that was a nightmare. However, the realisation did nothing to calm the trembles which racked through his frail frame. Biting on his lips, the blonde worried the flesh with his teeth, bitterly trying to refrain from bursting into a fresh bout of tears again. He looked around, wanting hard to distract himself from further terrible thoughts. That was when he noticed the unbearable silence and the lack of visitors. There was no flowers in the vase, no get-well presents nor cards. The misleading scene was simply begging to be misunderstood. And the surprise came as none when Naruto took the assumption that nobody cares about him afterall, and leapt out of the hospital room through the window.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

A/N: **No, Naruto did not commit suicide.** He just escaped from the hospital room, ninja-style. Heh. And yes, nobody has yet offered to be my beta-reader, so minna-san, just bear with my grammer and spelling mistakes. It is too 'mendoukuse' to check over the whole chapter over again. (lazy) Next update, fastest, should be tomorrow. I really want to get BLM over and done with. Too many plot bunnies attacks lately. Those pink fluffy meanies are staging so many newfanfic ideasthat I swore I'm going loony.

P.S I got addicted to Saiyuki lately. Darn those bishies in the series. I absolutely love Goku. and Hakkai.

* * *

**Momochi Zabuza**: Heh, hai hai. Down with Sakura! (stage an anti-Sakura revolt) I really dislike how she mistreats poor Naru-chan. And well, I wish I could make Sasuke 'ahem' with Naruto soon, but I got to follow up with the initial plan I have for this twisted fic. So, ja ne for now. And sankyuu too.

**Liliath**: Another short, maybe a teeny bit longer than the previous chapter. And whoa, thanks for the support. I was kind of afraid that this might get too boring. Because someone once told me angsting all the way is just plain dull. T.T

**Night-Owl123**: Hope you enjoy this chappie too. Sankyuu. (huggles)

**RuByMoOn17**: whoa, I bet you're the only one who read across my request for a Beta-reader, because nobody else answered me about that matter. Lol. Oh never mind, I really shouldn't bother so much. So troublesome ;D

**cheerful-pinkstar**: hey, here's another update. Enjoy!

**FadingStarlight**: ahh, kawaii! (glomps) okay, okay, I promised to continue...(whisper the last few words) at least for a few more chappies only XD

**Tamara2187**: oh never mind. I'm glad you took time to finally review this. That's enough already. I can't be that selfish to demand a review for every single chappie right? then, I myself would be in for a hell because I got over 50 plus or minus fics I have to monitor and read. Imagine having to review every single chappie, I would be dead!

**Yoru**: I guess I'm too gloomy lately, therefore the terrible angst. However, good to see that you enjoy the angst instead of shooing it. Sankyuu.


End file.
